


Space-Time Error, Have a Nice Day!

by ArietteEpsilon



Category: Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon





	Space-Time Error, Have a Nice Day!

The moment before Madoka was shot by Oriko, Homura already knew it was too late. It was too bad, as the timeline had been almost ideal. As spun the sheild, the familiar vortex appearred, and altough much larger than usual, everything was normal. Until a bright light flashes and some sort of strange runic billboard reading "Space-Time Error, Have A Nice Day!" flashed breifly, before the wormhole swallowed them all and everything went pitch black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

Feeling somewhat woozy, as if she had bashed her head in with a brick and the vallium had just begun to wear off, Homura awoke in the driver's seat of a black Suburban van, along with the seven other girls, while the Incubator sprawlled on the dashboard. The key still lay warm in the ignition, and no one else was awake. A sign by the side of the road indicated the towns of Night Vale and Desert Bluffs lay 40 miles to the left and right respectively. And so Homura turned the key and made a left.

\----------------------------------------------------

Hello listeners. A myterious black van has sat parked in the empty lot out back of the Ralph's and has not movedin several hours. All attempes to open it, blow it up, or communicate with whatever is inside have failed. However, there appear to be eight figures within the car. The Sheriff's Secret Police have realeased a statment askinhg citizens to remain calm, and loan any tools that may help open the vehicle by walking outside with them and yelling "Crowbars!" and an officer will be with you immediatly. Meanwhile, as the model of the car is one with a built in radio, I would like to ask the occupant to please come out, before hooded firgure have to be involved. Also, I've sent Interns Ari and Jay to check out the situation. One moment... it appears that the driver is opening the van door and seems to be human. Officials reportt that occupant is a 14 year old girl with long black hair in a school uniform wwho appears to have stolen their guns. Ralph's workers can see that the other seven also seem to be human schoolgirls, althought five of them, including a six year old are wearing incredibly strange attire. More on this story as it develops.

\------------------------------------------------

Intern Ari reports that the girl in black is arguing with a cat like creature that only themselves and Intern Jay can see and hear. Also, they are currently being held hostage. Listeners, I highly reccommend staying away from the Ralph's. I repeat, stay away from the Ralph's. Oh. It seems the girl in black wants to speak with you listeners.

Hello. My name is Homura Akemi, and I would like 15 greif seeds from whatever local Puella Magi there are, as well as medical supplies sutable for treating magical gunshot wounds, as well as restraints suitable for a prophet and and increibly strong, fast, and Houdiniish brute. I am capable of stopping time, and have too many miltary grade bombs to count. If these are not brought to me within 24 hours, I will blow up the entire town. Thank you.

Well. I'm not quite sure what that was about, or what a greif seed is, but I'm sure the city council is working on the problem. Intern Jay says they have been brought into the van, and that the other passangers are unconcious, and one of them bleedy rather badly. The girl, Homura seems to be paying all her attention to the injured one, who seems to be called Madoka, and the only others she looks at are a disturbing pair she seems to be afraid of, one of which is holding a bullet like ball similar to the one in Madoka's chest. She also says they seem to be in no dager, and could escape if they wanted, and worst bit is that th white cat thing is really creepy. Also, the interior is covered in blood from Homura repaetedly bashing it to death with a golf club. Listeners, it seems our newcomer he been asking about the Dog Park, and we wanted to remind you, what dog park? DO NOT GO NEAR THE DOG PARK. Ignor that mysterious subway entrance in front of the lack of dog park. You are safe. It seems the blac van has appeared outside the dog park. Intern Ari oils like to apologize for a oevrs green poodle that was.


End file.
